There are a variety of protective eyewear now made of durable attractive synthetic materials. This protective eyewear can be worn for sporting events, hazardous working conditions or in any place where protection of the eyes from injury is desirable. The protective eyewear is usually tinted for use as sunglasses and the most frequent use of these lightweight durable glasses is for participation in sporting events, such as skiing.
Because of the nature of these types of glasses they are made of a highly durable plastic material and come in a wide variety of designs. Sportsmen and sportswomen who wear these protective eyewear are often very fashion conscious and would find different designs desirable for different purposes, and a wide variety of circumstances. However, owning and carrying a number of pairs of this protective eyewear is not practical. Therefore, it would be advantageous if a single pair of protective eyewear could be attractively decorated to provide a wide variety of designs.
There are sunglasses known that have a frame and nosepiece construction that permits them to be removed and replaced as well as allowing pane replacement. These glasses are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,851, issued June 23, 1987. In these glasses, however, the frame and temples remain the same but the pane, lens and nosepiece can be removed and replaced. They do not permit or describe any type of interchangeable decorative frame.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide protective eyewear that can be changed to provide a wide variety of designs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide protective eyewear that can be selectively changed to provide a different appearing frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide protective eyewear having interchangeable decorative frames that can be easily removed and exchanged.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide eyewear having removeable temple pieces and decorative removeable frames that are mounted on the same socket.